serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dieter
Character Name: Dieter (Dee-tur); "Warrior of the people" Character Age: '''42 '''C'''haracter Gender: '''Male '''Class/Subclass: '''Melee / Flail '''Archetype: '''Warlord '''Race: '''Norse '''Character Appearence: '''Dieter, like many of the Norse, stands rather tall, peaking at about 6'5". He is rather muscular, having built said muscle over a liftime of adventuring and military service. He has bright blue eyes, and bright blonde hair; typical of the Norse. Many have stated that he looks rather flambouyent, due to his meticulous trimming of his beard and the addition of braids on the left side of his face. His features are rather defined, and noteworthy to those who tend to remember the details. Around his belt, he wears a small pouch of rabbit hide that he holds his coin. His shoulder's are also adorned in fur, trophies of his many hunts. '''Character Personality: '''Dieter is somewhat reminiscent of a tribal leader, kind and protective of his people, vicious and relentless in mannerisms towards his enemies. Like other cultures, Dieter is honor driven, and ready to serve the will of the people he guides. He despises diplomats due to his experiences in the past, and believes a strong leader needs the physical strength to serve amongst the ranks of the elite. However, for purposes of keeping a prosperous society and maintaining peace, he loosely cooperates with the representatives in the alliance. Aside from being plagued by hate, Dieter strives for personal power, similar to how many other soldiers do. However, the power he searches for is to serve his people, as the translation of his name explains. '''Prologue: '''Dieter was born in Hjalhelm; a society of Norsemen, I society of war. Well, maybe not so much war at the time of his birth, as the Vvarden had already long secluded themselves and the only worry of the current weapons was where to store them so the weather won't rust them. Dieter, more specifically, was born into the hierarchy of the military, the son of a distinguished flailman and a field medic. Being said, his parents were not just soldiers of an army (as you see today), but a true embodiment of their service. Dieter's father, the flailman, was a protective man who was loyal above all else. He was calm and kind, though would quickly take up arms when anything threatened his allies, the Norse population. His mother, an experienced medic, valued the lives of each and every Norse, as well those sided with the Norse. This wasn't just a sense of duty, but a true understanding of the value of a life. Like most of the Norse population, Dieter's parents had within them a strong sense of fellowship among Hjalhelm. Every man and woman was regarded as a brother as or sister to them. Dieter inherited most of these personality traits throughout his years by their side, and ultimately became quite the companion to have around. One defining trait that Dieter also inherited was his father's tactical mindset. Being among the Norse, it was not uncommon to get involved in a brawl over minor issues. After all, actions always speak louder than words, and those truly stronger will have their way. In many of Dieter's quarrels, he easily bested the opposition. This was not due to a difference in physical strength; Dieter was the same as the next Norse child. His victories were caused by his mind. He saw ahead of others, and planned accordingly. He watched the shoulders, he prepared attacks long before needed. His strategies did not win him every battle, though a mass majority were his. He became known as 'Dieter Deft Feet' for his agile maneuvers and quick, yet brutal, counters. This name stuck with Dieter up until he joined the guard. Dieter joined the military in his late adolescence, both his mother and father supported this choice. He spent a ''very ''long time in the training programs, learning the groundwork for several various armaments. In the end, he decided the flail was the weapon for him, as it was for his dad. With the flail, crowd control was at it's finest, and raw strength shined the most. He was enlisted as a guard for several years without any combat seen, save for the sparring matches with other guards. Dieter became tired of this job and it's idle progression. He wanted to prove himself on the field of battle like his father did, like a true Norse warrior would. He requested leave of the guard. Dieter wanted to explore the realm, take sides in the small conflicts that may exist, make his name known to the Norse. He was in it for the glory, at this point in time. The current standing Warlord allowed Dieter his leave, as he's been loyal Hjalhelm for the entirety of his life. He parted with his parents and friends, each who offered the blessings of Thalor. Initially, Dieter had very little luck in his travels. Thieves robbed him of coin, bandits and pirates had threatened the man. People in cities insulted his kind. In response Dieter did what he knew best; knock some skulls around. His repeated assaults often landed him behind bars, having to work off his jail time. During his city stays, one of the most peculiar instances he observed was the speech of a diplomat in Chai Lou. This man on a raised stage was able to swoon the public with nothing but words. People worked for him, they even praised him even though he only had the stature of a twig! How is it that a man of no physical strength can defend his homeland and lead his people into battle? Dieter's first experience with non-Norse politics was a confusing one, to say the least. With the Norse, the role of leader is assumed by the man who proves to his people that he is stronger, a man who wins over the public with actions, not speeches. Throughout his travels, Dieter noted more and more occurrences of various diplomats. His initial feeling of confusion to to one of anger, at a later age, that is. He would also learn to control this anger when his leadership comes into place. After his streak of awful luck, Dieter began to enjoy his time around the realm. His role as a Warlord started in the same town that he listened to the diplomat's speech, Chai Lou. There, his first victims were claimed; pirates. He remembers vividly the vicious combat of that day, as well as the corpses sent over the rails, distorting the color of water, diluting it with blood. He felt no sense of guilt or nausea, he helped the people, and this sight was his reward. The rest of his battles after that were more mercenary in nature, and much less vigilante work. He often fought beside standing militias, or just splinter groups. Dieter has spilled the blood of many across the realm, in many fields of combat. Snow and sand alike were stained with his victims, the streets of smaller villages ran red. Some thought him a sellsword, and an abomination. Attempts at slaying Dieter were put down; knights' journeys ended where they met, warriors fell, in vain. He was the cause of many deaths, and his name did become known. After 2 decades, Dieter returned to Hjalhelm to celebrate his accomplishments, his clear prowess of strength. He was welcomed with open arms, though there was some unfortunate news underlying everything: his mother and father had died, claimed by age itself. Dieter was indisposed was a short period of time. He wandered the streets, reminiscing of his childhood to lift his spirits. Time progressed, and Hjalhelm stood still. Dieter lived in the events of a normal life for a short amount of time before he took his next action; attempt to join the Holy Order. With the death of parents had motivated him to serve a higher cause, to serve the protector of spirits and enactor of justice; Thalor. However, the Order turned him down, stating that the amount of atrocities Dieter had brought to the realm barred him from serving a divine purpose. If anything, Thalor needed to bring justice to Dieter. So, in turn,he joined the Guard, yet again, and was placed among the elite, where he thought he rightfully belonged. A single, final event changed the way Dieter would live for the frame of this story... the death of his general, an assumed inheritance of the newly opened chair of power. Hjalhelm was Dieter's, and he would lead his people into this new age. Category:Norse Category:Melee Category:Warlord